Tinker Hacker Soldier Spy
by sevenofmine
Summary: Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy/ James Bond crossover. OS Set either both in modern time or in the time of the novel/ movie. Plays about a month after 'Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy' and after Skyfall. Romantic encounter between Peter Guillam and Q.


**Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy/ James Bond crossover**

**Assuming that either Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy plays in 2012 or that Q from Skyfall already appears as Q in 1974 or whenever TTSS is set.**

He had to go out again. The mole was caught, Smiley was back and his job was safe as well. As safe as The Circus could now be. But for him he seemed the only one having lost something.

And he'd never come back. He has left his boyfriend to protect him but would he ever understand? Peter shook his head. Would he sit here in his chair at the kitchen table for the rest of his life, thinking about what he has done wrong and what he could have done better?

Or would he go out, meet someone new and eventually have to break up again because his work was just too dangerous for a relationship? Every enemy who got hold of his secret could blackmail him, ruin him.

Slowly, he inhaled the last drag of the cigarette before he put it out in the ash tray. He has been for too long in this apartment. He hasn't gone out for all nights of last month and he has tried to avoid the secretary more and more often. He doubted that she suspected anything but he had to admit that he felt pretty alone.

He closed his eyes and remembered how he had looked at the man he loved before he had left their home forever. How he had cried and how he had gone on with his life and their chase for the spy.

Peter stood up. He was ready. Ready to go out again. He grabbed his coat and put it on. It was cold and rainy that night, as it was nearly always in England. He decided to take a cab towards Downtown.

He got out and made his way through the neon-lighted street where all those girls tried to drag you in a night club. But he wasn't interested in them. He was desperate. He wasn't that desperate and so he went on. He got into the darker district. He was sure that even if he hasn't lost his shadows after the exposal of the mole, he has lost them now. Nobody would follow him up to here.

He entered a night club and nodded to the bouncer before he climbed down the stairs. It was dark but not as cold as upstairs. He opened the door and his eyes got slowly used to the bare light. He looked around. He hasn't been here for far too long. Then Peter decided to just sit down and wait what would happen.

How long, one year, two? And has he really thought it would last forever? His sweet boyfriend and him, the spy who organizes and does the dirty work of The bloody Circus?

Peter looked up when he spotted a smile on another man's face. He looked over but seemed pretty shy. Peter didn't know if he should smile back or not, he has never felt unsure, at least he couldn't remember. Perhaps because the only thing he has felt in the last time has been the addiction to his work. But the other guy seemed to be much more certain in what he wanted.

He came over with two drinks and pushed one into Peter's hand. "You seem a bit shy," he commented and drank the Martini, shaken not stirred.

"I…broke up my last relationship lately," the agent admitted and starred down at his drink but then took a sip.

"Oh, I'm sorry for you. Why did you do so?" the other guy asked. He put his hand on the back of the couch.

He doesn't look so bad, Peter thought and eyeballed the tall and slender man whose untidy dark brown hair looked both wild and cute. "It…I'm sorry," he said and wanted to go but the other man hold him back.

"Don't be so shy," he whispered into his ear and sipped the Vodka. "Come on, I've been waiting for a guy like you…so shy, but so strong…and so handsome," he added and their faces came closer until they nearly touched.

Slowly, Peter pressed his mouth on the other guy's soft lips and felt the arousal of romance which he hasn't experienced for several months. It felt so good to finally have someone close again, someone who knew some secrets of him, but didn't know the other ones. And all the other people he knew, were aware of his work and what he did, but never of what he truly felt.

"What's your name?" Peter asked when he looked into the guy's so beautiful brown eyes.

He just smiled: "Guess."

Slightly confused, he answered "Give me a hint" and bent forward to kiss him again with a tenderness that he has never sensed with his ex-boyfriend before.

"It starts with a Q," he said and his hand glided through Peter's red-blonde hair. "Now…what happened to you?"

He smiled but Peter didn't want to talk anymore, he has talked enough, he wanted to act. He took the hand of him, whatever Q meant, and guided him out of the club. "Why don't we go somewhere more private?" he whispered into the man's ear.

"I'd love that," Q answered and they started wandering towards Peter's apartment. He was living about twenty minutes away, although he had taken a taxi to get here.

"Now, what's your name?" Peter asked and pulled out to cigarettes. He lighted the first and handed it over to 'Q'. He took a deep breath and watched the smoke disappear into the dark blue sky. After having lit the second one, Peter put his lighter back into his jacket and his left arm around Q's waist.

"First you."

"I'm Peter," he answered and kissed his head. He was about ten centimeters smaller than him.

"Why did you break up with your boyfriend, Peter?" Q whispered and leaned his head against his shoulder.

"I had to. It was too…"

"Dangerous?"

Peter didn't answer. He couldn't tell him who he was. His work was too dangerous. What if anybody _has_ followed them? He turned around but there was only darkness covering the way they came.

"Paranoid?" Q asked with his high voice, such a contrast to Peter's deep and rough voice.

"N-no."

"What are you, a spy?" Q asked with a smile and dragged his cigarette.

Peter smiled shortly but then went on.

"I think we have more in common than you think," Q said and also put his hand around his waist. This man could be much more interesting than he thought…

**Please review.**


End file.
